Fairy Alice
by Strange G1rl
Summary: WARNING: ONLY FOR WHO KNOWS FAIRY TAIL AND GAKUEN ALICE VERY WELL! IF YOU DON'T KNOW DON'T READ IT! Mikan runs away from Gakuen Alice and finds herself in Fiore. She somehow ends up joining the guild named Fairy Tail. What the hell is happening here? What's with this guild? Is everyone crazy? Who's Lucy? R&R Enjoy
1. Run? Magic?

"Miki..." I heard someone's mumble. I turned over and opened eyes. The little salmon-furred cat with green eyes slowly reclined her paws and repeated

"Miki..."

"What is it, Hana?" I whispered

"Don't you feel some weird power?" that caught my attention. I immediately raised up and concentrated

"What power? I can't feel something"

"It's very dark, Mikan. Something like Magic"

"Magic? Hana, we're Alices. It's obvious that you feel Magic"

"It's not" she said stubbornly "I think Magic is different from Alice"

"Did you wake me up for discussing about it?" I asked annoyingly "Jin-jin will kill me if I late for his class again" I covered my head with blanket "sleep well"

"Same here" she returned

* * *

Zzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzz

I raised the hand and searched the alarm clock. I threw it to the wall and groaned. I opened eyes and looked at the time

"Gosh! I'm late!" I jumped up, took shower, get dressed, cleaned the bed and packed the bag "Hana!" I remembered the cat who seemed to be sunk under the cover of the bed. I dragged her out and shook "Wake up!" she slowly opened eye

"It's morning already?" she mumbled

"We are late!" I threw her in the bag and rushed out

"Sakura!" she yelled but I ignored her

"Be quiet!"

I turned in the corner and bumped into someone

'As always" I thought ironically

"Watch your way, Polka, or should I call you fruit pattern?" the raven-haired and red-eyed guy glared me

"You perverted bastard!" I shouted at him and kicked his head "stop watching my panties!"

"How many times should I tell you? That's not me who watches your panties but you who shows me them" he smirked

"You nasty fox!" I cried

"Whatever" his attitude changed. He walked away

"Where are you going? The classroom isn't this way" I grabbed his arm. He flinched and shot me deadly glare. I frowned, realized why he winced

"Let go!"

"No way" I dragged him to my room. Natsume didn't deny it. I looked around and opened the door, entered the room. Natsume followed me. Then I locked the door and took first-aid box. I pointed him to sit. He did so. I knelt in front of him and started untie his jacket. He smirked and whispered in my ear

"Did you decide to do dirty things with me, Polka?" I blushed madly

"Natsume!" I wanted to hit him but I remembered his injuries. He took the jacket and shirt off and I saw the bruises on his body. I felt my eyes teared up

"Come on, Polka, you've seen them before: I nodded. I was always treating his wounds when he was returning from the missions. I wiped tears away and opened the box. I took the cotton and soaked in the iodine. Then I plastered on his bruise. He took deep breath. I bandaged his wounds. Natsume began putting clothes on. I looked up at him

"Natsume..." I whispered "why didn't you come to me?" he bent the head down and put on my shoulder

"You know the reason"

"I told you, didn't I? You aren't alone anymore. So stop keeping everything as the secrets. You've us"

"Us, Polka?"

"Yes, me too. I care about you too"

"Why?" he raised up and looked in my eyes

"You are my partner, forgotten? I've to help you always"

"That's the only reason?" I blinked

"I guess?" Natsume sighed. I stood up and he crushed me to the wall, then kissed my forehead and whispered

"Thanks, Polka, I owe you again" after that he was nowhere to be seen. Natsume was as important as Hotaru or Ruka to me. I knew how dangerous his Alice was, so I was always taking care of him. I didn't want to hear from Narumi-sensei that he'd been killed during the mission; Hana's voice woke me up from my thoughts

"Mikan!" she called out "how long are you going to keep me here?" I forgot that she was in the bag and she needed air. I immediately opened the bag and she flew out. Her eyes were glowing from anger

"I understand that you care about him but why should you forget about me?" she snarled

"I'm sorry, Hana" I mumbled. She crossed arm

"He's ill, right?" she asked worryingly. I nodded "the why didn't you just heal him?" I pulled away

"Hana!" I exclaimed "did you forget? No one has to know about C.S.E or I'll be transferred in DA class"

"I know but he always protects you. He won't tell someone" I shook the head

"Principals will sense that someone used new Alice"

"Miki..." she started mumbling

"Hm?"

"Do you remember yesterday... dialogue?" my eyes automatically darkened

"You mean something about Magic?" she nodded

t"It's scary... I don't like it... I'm afraid" she trembled. I stroked her head

"Come one, Hana, you are an Exceed! How can you be scared of something?"

"It has nothing with my lineage!"

* * *

I was late for class but I could go on second lesson. Fortunately I didn't bump into someone again and I went to my class safely. As I opened the door, I was about to greet everyone, then I noticed that my classmates were sitting together and whispering. For some reason I hid behind the bookcase and I heard what they were chatting. The subject was... me.

"That Sakura girl really annoys me like hell. Can't she realize that she causes problems all the time?"

"And her cheerful style... she smiled like nothing happens"

"It pisses me off"

"I wonder why won't she just vanish"

"Such a trash"

"Stupid and idiotic girl" I recognized Hotaru's voice. I knew Natsume's fan girls hated me for having such relationship with him but I didn't expect this from my so-called best friend

"She thinks she's worth of being with us? That worthless"

"Such a bitch"

The say many things but I couldn't hear more. I only sobered when someone entered the room. They shut up. The atmosphere changed. It was Natsume. I could sense his aura

"Go on" he snarled. No one dared to talk so he continued "one word about Polka Dots being idiot or stupid and bitch and I swear last thing you'll see will be the white light and then Hell:

"I'm sorry Natsume-sama" spoke Permy "but we are saying the truth. She's very naive and doesn't understand what's going one in this world. Sakura thinks smiling will help her in everything. I just regret meeting her"

"Sumire is right, Natsume" I couldn't believe Ruka said that "it was bad luck for us to meet her. She just gave us problems and nothing anymore"

"Ruka?" Natsume was also shocked, I could say by raising temperature

"Mikan..." whispered Hana. I looked at her. She was out of the bag. She flew to me and stroked my cheek. No! She wiped tears away. I was crying for Go'd sake! "Miki... let's run..."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I started writing new fanfiction which is crossover**

**Fairy Tail & Gakuen Alice!**

**please R&R!**

**Waiting for reviews**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Not Japan

**Previous Chapter**

_"Mikan..." whispered Hana. I looked at her. She was out of the bag. She flew to me and stroked my cheek. No! She wiped tears away. I was crying for Go'd sake! "Miki... let's run..."_

* * *

Run? From here? To where? And how?

Those questions crossed my mind

"Why?" my shaking voice scared me

"Why you ask? Why? Because they betrayed you! I told you to not trust them, Mikan! I warned you!" she was losing , Hana was right. She told me to not gel along with them from the start. I never thought that Hotaru would betray me like this. After all she was the reason why I joined that damned gakuen!

I felt tears formed again but now I pushed them back. I t was good thing that Natsume protected me when everyone was against me. But no! It didn't hurt really much. Just a disappointment. I knew this would happen soon or later and I was prepared. So they didn't like my stupid smile and cheerful style, huh? Very well, because I was tired from acting all the time. I did good thing that I didn't tell someone about my new Alice.

"You are right, Hana, as always. We really should go from here"

I slowly went to the window (it was in front of the bookcase so no one noticed me) and opened it. I looked at Hana. Fourth floor! Hm! Hana gripped my jacket and flew out though the window

"Fly to the sky, Hana! Si they on't see us and I'll nullify the barrier!"

"Alright" she did so. After fine minutes I noticed that something wasn't right... That feeling Hana was talking about last night... The feeling of Magic. Hana was right again. I could feel it too and I didn't like it. Something so terrible that could freeze blood in my vienes...

I sobered when noticed the huge barrier of MDS Shiki. I concentrated and nullified it

"Hurry up, Hana! We've only 30 seconds!"

"I know! Max Speed!" she flew faster than wind and we somehow left the gakuen behind. We were flying above the forest when I noticed Hana was slowing

"Hana! Drop me!"

"What? Never!" she yelled back

"You are out of power. We'll both fall" she let go of my jacket and I fell from 50 meteres. I closed eyes and when I was about to crush into the ground, I called out

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!" my clothes changed into the armor and I flew to Hana who's wings disappeared. I caught her and flew down on the ground

"Hana, how are you?" I asked softly. She opened eyes and smiled weakly

"Out of Magic" I stroked her head

"Rest. Requip!" I returned gakuen's clothes

"Now what?" she asked

"I dunno... but, Hana... I felt it too"

"Felt what?"

"The dark power. You were correct"

"I told you. The Exceeds can feel Magic very well"

"I know, I know"

"Maybe that's hallucination but I think this Magic is after us"

"Why?"

"Miki, I told you, didn't I? That Magic is different from Alice and in this world you are the only one who can Requ..." her words were interrupted by the strong wind and darkness. The strange feeling grew and sudden tornado or something raised me to the sky. I let out a little scream. Hana immediately opened the wings and grabbed my cloth but we both were absorbed by the power that lost us the peace...

* * *

As always Hana's voice woke me up. I opened eyes and groaned. The sun almost blinded me but after minutes I could see normally. Hana exhaled when noticed that I woke up

"Gosh, Miki, finally! It's been two days I'm trying to wake you up" I examined the place where we were and asked with hope

"Tell me that I'm dreaming and we aren't in the middle of the forest" her expression changed

"Sorry, I can't lie. We really are in the forest and this place isn't Japan, I'm sure"

"What do you mean it's nit Japan?" I asked doubtfully

"Do you forget? We were absorbed by Anima" she declined my doubt

"What's Anima?" I asked again

"Mikan..." she shook the head "I explained in the gakuen that Anima is some kind of Magic that absorbs humans to transfer them in another world. I already checked it out and this place doesn't look like Tokyo or other town"

"That doesn't make sense" I murmured and stood up "I've to see it by myself. Requip: Black Wing Armor!" my uniform again changed into the armor and I flew to the trees. I examined everything. We weren't in Japan or on the Earthland. This place was in the past, somewhere I'd no idea'

"Let's go, Hana" her wings grew and she flew to me

"Where are we going?" I pointed to the west

"Can you see that city over here?" she nodded "we have to visit it to get where we are"

"Okay, but..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"You better e-transform:

"Requip!" I changed into the original girl's clothes "That's be...Aaaaahhh!" I forgot that I was in the middle of the air and I fell but Hana caught me on time "Thanks"

"Mikan!" she was angry "what's wrong with you? Did those people hurt you that much that you can't even realize that we're in a big trouble?" I grimaced

"No, Hana, you are wrong"

"The what's happened?"

"I was wondering if Anima absorbed not only us but others too"

"Don't try to change subject"

"I'm not trying nothing" I said coldly. My real expression was winning against fake smile. I threw away cheerfulness and revived the true self.

Hana shook the head and flew towards the town. We were flying above the forest about 10 minutes, then we arrived on the main street. I examined people but there weren't many. Only a little group caught my attention. The scarlet-haired and armored woman was talking with two girls. First was a little with dark blue hair into two ponytails, like I was wearing in the gakuen. The second one, blond, was wearing pitiful expression. They weren't alone. The shirtless and raven-haired guy was fighting with rosy-haired lad. Above them were flying white and blue Exceeds.

I looked at Hana who had never seen someone from her race. She took poker face and started at them. I didn't wait for her and went towards them. Hana followed me. I stood in front of girls. They noticed me and stopped. The boys bumped into them

"Natsu! Gray!" the scarlet-haired rolled eyes "stop fighting right now" the lads froze at the place

"Aya, sir!" both shouted. The blond asked me

"Umm..can we help you?" I moved gaze from boys to her

"Where am I?" I asked kind of impolitely. She raised brows surprisingly

"What do you mean where are you?"

"She means what country and and what town is that" explained Hana. Before someone replied, pink-haired rushed to me

"Are you a Dragon Slater?" he asked with sparkling eyes. The shirtless grabbed his scarf

"Don't jump at people like this, flame brain"

"What did you call me, ice princess?" he rolled eyes

"Natsu-san, Gray-san, please, stop fighting" begged little girl. Their fight annoyed me too. I didn't want to involve myself into something but they got on my nerves. I grabbed their arms and with Wind Alice I poured them into the river. The blue Exceed yelled

"Natsu!" the blond and blue-haired sweat dropped. The red-haired placed the hand on my shoulder and nodded in consent

"Now they can't interrupt us, so slip it out"

"Umm... we are in Magnolia, in Fiore"

"The Magic country" whispered Hana. I raised eyebrows. That didn't make any sense but I still thanked them

"Thanks" I said coldly and walked passing them "Let's go, Hana" she caught up with me but was stopped by white Exceed

"Wait" she pointed to Hana "if she's not the Dragon Slayer then why are you with her?" Hana frowned

* * *

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Don't forget to leave the review XD XD**


	3. Join the guild!

**Previous Chapter**

_"Thanks" I said coldly and walked passing them "Let's go, Hana" she caught up with me but was stopped by white Exceed_

_"Wait" she pointed to Hana "if she's not the Dragon Slayer then why are you with her?" Hana frowned_

* * *

"Why do you care?"

"Only Dragon Slayers have Exceeds as their partners. What kind of Dragon Slayer is she?"

"I'm not the Dragon Slayer" I said unemotionally

"Even if she is, it's none of your business" added Hana

"New Dragon Slayer" the pink-haired climbed from the river, rushed to me again, grabbed my hand and ran with full speed. After the second he stopped in front of the house or something. He grinned to me. My eyebrow twitched

"Let's ho" he was about to drag me when I used Shadow Manipulation Alice and froze him "Eh? I can't move!"

"Where do you think you are taking me?" I asked angrily

"To our guil..." he was cut of by the long black haired and muscular man

"Slamander!" he yelled and ounched him right in the face. That pissed me off. Someone interrupted me again. I was about to do something very bad when I heard Hana's voice

"Get off of me you stupid cats" she flew in front of me. The blue and black Exceeds followed her

"You sure you don't want fish?" asked blue Exceed

"Happy!" Leave her alone!" yelled the black

"Damn you people" I cursed and turned yo fighters

"Gajeel!" snarled Natsu "Iron fist of fire dragon!" the fire appeared on his arms and he punched with flames but Gajeel dodged it. Suddenly his hand grew and turned into the iron sword. He swung it to Natsu who also dodged it and that sword was going to cut me in two but I managed summoning katanas and destroying it. Gajeel and Natsu gasped

"Cool!" cried Natsu "show me again"

"What the hell was that?"

"Tch, you people" I grumbled "you get on my nerves"

"Mikaaaaaaaaann!" Hana's body flashed before my eyes. I jumped far away from them and released Barrier Alice. It covered both of us.

"Where did that Exceed go?" asked Happy

"Happy! Lily!" the white cat stopped with them

"Carla!" after her Natsu's teammates arrived "where's that girl, Natsu-san?" asked Wendy (I heard Carla called her that). Natsu grinned

"I've no idea'

"Ice Make: Lance!" shirtless guy attacked him

"What the hell, stripper?"

"You dragged her with you and now, you've no idea where she is?" he rolled eyes

"She's still here "Natsu sniffed the air "but we can't see her"

"Natsu" sighed the blond

"Erza-san, what do you think about her?" asked Wendy to scarlet-haired

"I guess she was lost"

"I don't think she's an ordinary girl" remarked Gray. Everyone turned to him questioningly "I mean, she threw us in the river without using Magic"

"I agree with stripper"

"What did you call me, iron bastard?"

"Shut the hell up, ice boy" Gajeel turned to others "she cut my iron sword very easily

"Well, I think she's very impolite person" denoted the blond

"Lucy's right" Erza turned to Natsu "and explain to me how did you lose her?" he shrugged

"I was fighting with Gajeel"

"Let's go, Mikan" whispered Hana. I nodded and took step behind when someone bumped into me, both stretched on the asphalt

"Wha..."?

"Levy-chan!" Lucy rushed to her

"Ouch!" I groaned and automatically stopped Alice "What?" I asked when noticed their glare

"Hehe" laughed Natsu "told you, she was here"

"Levy-chan, stand up" Lucy helped her. I jumped up

"How did you...?" started Lily "do you have Invisible Magic?"

"No" I cut it

"At least, what's your name?"

"It's Mikan Sakura"

"And your Magic is...?"

"Barrier"

"I've never heard anything about it" said Eza

"Maybe" I shrugged

"So, Mikan, what are you going to do now?" I rolled eyes

"First, I've not given any permission to be called by my first name and second, that's my own affair. Let's go, Hana"

"But you've nowhere to go" said Wendy

"Why so sure?"

"If you'd, you wouldn't ask where you were" I glared her

"And what do you want me to do?"

"What about to talk about it in the guild?" offered Levy

"Yeah and you will explain what your Barrier Magic means" said Erza

I was dragged by them in the house they called the guild. As soon as we entered it, people greeted them. The barmaid smiled and asked

"A newcomer?"

"I'm not the newcomer" I cut it

"I see" she turned to Natsu"Natsu, Master is very angry about your team"

e"We didn't destroy something" Natsu immediately started protecting his team

"I've another information, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy" someone said terribly officially. I searched in the room but I didn't see someone who spoke "look down" I did so and saw short old man. He looked up at me and asked

"Who's she?"

"That's Mikan Salura" replied Erza

"Are you joining our guild?" Mira, the barmaid, answered instead of me

"No, she's not, Master"

"Then, why is she here?"

"She has nowhere to go" said Wendy "besides we wanted to discuss about her Magic"

"My Magic isn't something to discuss about" I snarled

"What kind of Magic do you have?"

"Barrier"

"I've never heard about it, Master" said Erza

"Barrier..." repeated Master

"Do you know something about it, Jicchan?" asked Natsu

"I'm not surprised that you don't know nothing about it. As you remember you'd no idea about Wendy's Magic too" remarked Master

"Barrier is the lost Magic individual and not lost"

"Barrier somehow is similar with Freed's Runes"

"What does it mean?"

"If she creates the barrier around our guild, no matter how well you know the address, you won't be able to find it"

"Awesome!" Natsu's eyes sparkled "join the guild" he turned to me

"You really get on my nerves" I sighed "what will I do if I join?"

"You'll have to go on missions" I trembled at 'mission' word

"What kind of mission?" I asked with skaning voice

"What's happened, Mikan-san?" asked Wendy kindly

"Before we came in Magnolia, we were lining somewhere where Mikan's friend was doing the missions that were dangerous for life" explained Hana

"No, no" mumbled Lucy "thins missions are jobs. We do them for money or because of we're boring"

"So, are you joining?" asked Master

"Do I have another choice?" I asked back. Mira took something and asked

"Where and what color?" I raised brows questioningly

"Look" Lucy held the hand out. There was something like mark on her hand. I noticed that everyone had this mark "this is out guild's mark. Every member has to have it"

"Tch... Black, left scapula"

* * *

**Sorry minna!**

**My English sucks I know!**

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo sooorry coz for grammar mistakess!**

**Still enjoy reading**

**Don't forget to leave the review XD XD**


	4. First job

"Mikan, it's been one week since you joined, why wont you take an easy job and do it with someone?" Mira told me when I sat before her. I ordered the beer and drunk it impatiently. Then shook the head

"I don't need someone to help me"

"I didn't mean that. You should accompany someone for the address" she smiled and gave me another glass

"Tch... fine" I shrugged and emptied the glass, then went to the board and started searching some interesting jobs "I'll take it" I took the paper and showed her. Her eyes widened

"You sure, Mikan? You should fight against the gang"

"I need money and 50.000 jewel is pretty good for me right now"

"Og, alright"

"Hana!" I called to my Exceed who was talking to Carla "we are leaving"

"Did you decide to take the job?"

"I'm out of money"

"So who are you taking with?" asked Mira. I examined the guild

"Where's Erza?" I asked back

"On the job"

"Hm.. maybe, Lucy"

"Nice choose" smiled Mira again "good luck"

"Whatever" I murmured and went to the table where Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Wendy were sitting "Lucy, I want you to accompany me on the job" she smiled

"You already choose?"

"Yeah. Will you or not?" I asked angrily

"Okay" she nodded

"Get ready. In one hour we are leaving" I turned back but was stopped by Natsu

"Eh? Lucy, are you really going with her?" he asked

"Yes?"

"But you are in Natsu's team" he protested

"That doesn't mean she can't go with other people or alone, flame brain" with that Natsu and Gray started fighting

"Let's go, Hana"

* * *

We used Magnolia train and after the night, arrived in the client's house. He was middle aged and wanted us to return the jewelry the bandits stole from him. He promised to give us more than 50.000 jewel if we could return the tiara safely. I accepted eve though this promise sounded odd.

Fter searching for the day, we somehow managed to find the bandits' hideous. Before I entered it, Lucy took the key out

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" the woman with short pink hair and chains arrived next to her

"Punishment, Princess?" she asked. Lucy shook the head

"Can you dig the hole? We need to enter this place" Virgo nodded and disappeared in the hole. Lucy looked at me

"Nice" with that I followed Virgo. We ended up in the middle of the huge room. Then the hideous had to be the mansion or something. And finding a tiny tiara had to be very hard.

Lucy looked around

"Have you any idea where the ring or tiara is?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked back. Right now I was thinking that this mansion should have many guardians, If we wanted to take the tiara, we'd to fight them all. That wasn't just bandit's gang but the gangsters

"Tch" I cursed "we better separate. Hana, go with Lucy and check the west of the mansion. If you find something you know how to contact me"

"Alright, let's go, Lucy" Hana flew to the west door. I opened the east one. I found myself in the huge corridor that had only huge windows. There wasn't any door. I checked everything until didn't notice the torches. One of them was different from the others. As I pressed it, the floor disappeared and I fell in the dark hole. I activated Sight Alice and gasped from shock. Underground of the hideous was the huge place and it was completed with the bones... humans bones.

I swallowed and rubbed eyes. I took deep breath and took one step ahead. The skulls still had clothes on them. The corridor had no ending but as far as I was going, quantity of the bones was shortening. After hundred or so metres they completely disappeared. I looked around. There was no presence on living. I trembled and inhaled slowly. My hearing had been caught by the singer. I frowned and ran to the voice. I ended up in the next tunnel where the woman was sitting on the crowd of the skulls and was singing. I couldn't see her face because she was wearing the hat and her long hair was covering her eyes but I noticed her smirk. She stopped and looked down at me

"Hmmm... the new sacrifice... this man never stops sending us them "she came down with the smooth motion and stopped in front of me "why can't he realize that we'll never return the tiara?" I guessed that was the rhetorically question "I warn you. I'll be the last face you'll see until you die" I smirked

"Are you telling me that place is me grave too?"

"What a smart girl"

"You sure about that?" I asked doubtfully "what if you die here and not me?"

"That won't happen" she held both hands out and I felt myself caught by something. I looked down. The plants were climbing from the legs to the neck. Soon I was entangled. I burned them easily and teleported behind her. I wanted to hit her but the plants didn't let me. She laughed

"You think, you can touch me?"

"I'll see that" If I wanted to create the illusion that I was the Wizard, I'd act like them "Ice Make: Sword!" ice sword grew in my hand. I cut the plants down

"On, an Ice Maker" she exclaimed "hoe beautiful"

"You are crazy, woman!" I yelled. My sword shattered "better finish it sooner" I ran towards her "Requip! Flight Armor!" I changed into the armor and the new weapon arrived in my hand. I cut the carnivores and re-requiped. Before she managed to use her Magic again, I telepotred behind her and touched her neck, She cried from pain. He skin stared barning and darkened **(1)**

"What did you say about my grave, bitch?" I let her go. I looked around. There had to be exit, I found it about 50 metres away. I went put from the tunnel and entered the big cave. I noticed Hana and Lucy were here already. They were fighting with 2 men and 3 women

"Open! Gate on th..." before she opened the gate they attacked her. I summoned my katanas

"Lightning Blade! Twin Lighting Shiver!" I crossed the katanas and threw the thunder to them. Then I used Barrier Alice and covered ourselves

"Mikan!" exclaimed Hana

"Hey, comrade" I greeted her "looks like you guys found the tiara" I looked at Lucy who was holding it. She nodded and looked around

"Where are we?"

"Inside my Barrier"

"Oh, look!" she pointed to the opponents" they are searching us"

"Of course they'll be" I muttered

"Miki..." I turned to Hana "you didn't used it, did you?"

"I'm fine, Hana, don't worry" my katanas disappeared "Lucy, keep the tiara well. We've to get away from here. Hana! Take her!  
Hana's wings grew and she grabbed Lucy's shirt and flew. I waited them to leave the cave and then turned back to the opponents

"Mikan! What are you doing?"

"Don't you dare to come back, Hana!" I whispered "I'll catch up with you... Let's finish playing" I told them and grabbed Natsume's Alice Stone "Fire Tornado..."

* * *

**(1) If you have read Gakuen Alice Manga you should know that this kind of symptoms have only one Alice known as Mark of Death. Persona's Alice. When Persona touched Mikan and she was dying, she created the Alice Stone and transferred in her body**

**R&R**

**Thanks XD**


	5. Challenge

**Previous Chapter**

_"Mikan! What are you doing?"_

_"Don't you dare to come back, Hana!" I whispered "I'll catch up with you... Let's finish playing" I told them and grabbed Natsume's Alice Stone "Fire Tornado..."_

* * *

I burned the whole hideous and turned it into ashes. Then I decided that it was time to return in Mr. Kagami's house. Hana and Lucy were waiting for me with him. They were really surprised to see me without scars and wounds. That wasn't easy. I had to heal myself, but I couldn't tell them. Even Wendy's Magic couldn't do what Healing Alice was doing. It even could save lives from Death Curse.

When I finished taking bath and changing clothes, I went down in the living room where Mr. Kagami was waiting for me

"How did you handle them?" he asked me immediately

"Simply" I cut it "I killed them and burned the hideous into ashes. Now, if you excuse us, we'll take our money and return where we came from" the man dried

"Burn them? You..you... did that?" I glared him

"Mr. Kagami, even though you've no right to send the wizards to the slaughter-house, you sent us for the stupid tiara and hid the real reason. I still done the job and returned with the tiara, so give us money and don't ask any questions"

The stunned man nodded. He gave us 100.000 jewels. I knew why the double rent. We were only ones who returned him the tiara (and destroyed the gangsters) after hundreds of the Mages

* * *

After the good supper and rest, we return in Magnolia. Lucy went to her house first, Hana and I visited the guild. I opened the door and entered it.

The atmosphere was the same as always. Natsu and Gray - fighting. Erza and Wendy were stopping them. Happy was trying to give the fish to Carla and Lily was talking to Gajeel. Levy was sunk in the books with Fredd. Cana was drinking and Mirajane was talking to her siblings.

I sighed. This situation was very similar with Gakuen Alice. Remembering it and especially mo so-called friends depressed me.

I sighed again and went to the bar. Mira felt my presence and turned to me

"Oh, Mikan, welcome back" she smiled "how the job went? Where's Lucy?"

"I'm home" I murmured "she's in her house. Here, take it" I gave her 500 jewels.

"What's that?" she blinked. Lisanna asked

"Why are you giving that to her?"

"I'm not giving that ti her" I shrugged "this is the rent of my roo..." I was interrupted by the chair that crushed into my face. My eyebrow twitched. I turned back and glared Natsu who rushed to me and grabbed my hand

"Fight me!" I sweat dropped and took the hand away

"He's joking, right?" I turned to sweat dropped sisters

"That's so manly, Natsu!" Elfman cheered him up. I smirked

"You sure you want to be beaten up today, Salamander?" Natsu grinned

"I'll definitely win"

"What a shame, flame brain. Fighting with a weak girl" Gray shook the head

Weak? Bitch, please! I destroyed the criminals gang alone and you call me weak?

"Let's go outside, Dragneel" I left the guild. The members who were waiting for the show and Natsu's team folloed me. I stood in front of Natsu and smirked again

"Hurry up and start, I've not the whole day to play with you" Gajeel laughed

"Nice said, bunny girl" I raised eyebrow

"I'll deal with you later, iron bastard"

"Challenge accepted" he smirked back

"Very we.." Natsu's attack cut me off

"Iron Fist of Fire Dragon" I used Speed Alice and dodged his next attack "Wing Splash of Fire Dragon!"

I telepoted beside Erza and took her sword

"I'll borrow it" I cut Natsu's flames and gave her back "Thanks..." I summoned my katanas

"I'm not done yet! Brilliant Flame of Fire Dragon!" I closed eyes

"Lighting Blade" I crossed the katanas "Twin Lighting Shiver!" the thunder fell from the sky on them and I sent the lightning to Natsu's fire. As soon as it cut his flames, Natsu fell on the ground unconsciously. My katanas disappeared and I turned to Wendy

"Take care of him, Wendy" he Sky Dragon Slayer nodded and ran towards him

"I didn't know you could use swords and katanas" I heard Erza's voice

"Barrier won't help me in fights"

"I thought only Laxus could use Thunder Magic" said Lisanna

"I don't know who's Laxus and what he can, but that wasn't Magic" I shrugged

"Crossing Mikan's katanas create the thunder and she uses it to attack the opponent" explained Hana

"Well, that was easy" I turned to Gajeel "you ready, iron idiot? I hope you aren't going to run away" he smieked

"The bunny girl can fight, huh?"

"Before we start, don't forget I managed to cut you iron sword into pieces without lightning" I smirked back

"I won't forget that"

- time skip -

"I'll definitely beat you up!" yelled Natsu and Gajeel in unison. Their heads and hads were bandaged and the couldn't move. I looked at them and put the glass on the table

"You guys never learn, do you?"

"Fight me!" shouted Natsu and tried to stand up

"Come one, Natsu" sighed Lucy who came back from her house "you are already beaten up"

"I can't believe" murmured Gajeel and avoided Levy's hand (she was sitting beside him and bandaging his leg) "the Dragon Slayer was defeated by the bunny girl"

"You are so damn annoying" I drunk the wine and closed eyes, the opened them again and looked at Gray who was hiding from Juvia behind Erza. He received the message and sighed

"I got it already! I'll never ever underestimate you again"

"Very well" I smirked at him

* * *

"Oi, Erza, it's been two weeks that LIsanna came back, right?"

I came down from the second floor where my room was and those were first words I heard. Erza was talking to the Master. She turned to Gray and replied coldly

"So?"

"I wonder why can't we have welcome party. She was gone about 3 years" offeref Gray

"That's very good idea, striper!" exclaimed Natsu "what will you say, Lisanna?" the sliver short haired girl about my age smiled

"I don't need any parties, Natsu. For me more important is to be with my family" Natsu grinned

"I don't think Gray's idea is bad" involved Master in the conversation "Mira, prepare everything for the tonight"

"Okay!"

Natsu's team invited Lisanna to their table. She sat on Lucy's chair. I noticed that Natsu said nothing about it when before he was killing everyone who dared and sat on this chair. The next thing I noticed was Lucy who entered the guild and greeted her teammates. But they didn't pay any attention to her. She froze by their coldness. She went near the bar and sat on the chair...

As Master said the party started that night and continued about two weeks! The same scene always. I was being ignored too but I wasn't surprised because of my cold attitude. Lucy was coming about one hour. She was sitting far away from her old team. She was drinking the juice and then taking some job. Natsu and others were going on the missions with Lisanna. Only Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Gajeel and Hana were talking with Lucy. Sometimes I too, nut only about the jobs. This continued about two months and no one thought that was wrong. I understood Lucy's situation. The same thing happened to me too. I was feeling very sorry towards her.

After this whole mess I wasn't very surprised when one day she decided to talk with Master

* * *

**Hello, everyone**

**You were waiting for the next chapter right?**

**Here it is! XD**

**I hope you like it**

**I'll try to upload more**

**I've warning, I won't be able to update after 1 week about 1 month**

**For that I beg pardon**


	6. I'm not who you thought I was

**Previous Chapter**

_As Master said the party started that night and continued about two weeks! The same scene always. I was being ignored too but I wasn't surprised because of my cold attitude. Lucy was coming about one hour. She was sitting far away from her old team. She was drinking the juice and then taking some job. Natsu and others were going on the missions with Lisanna. Only Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Gajeel and Hana were talking with Lucy. Sometimes I too, nut only about the jobs. This continued about two months and no one thought that was wrong. I understood Lucy's situation. The same thing happened to me too. I was feeling very sorry towards her._

_After this whole mess I wasn't very surprised when one day she decided to talk with Master_

* * *

I already knew what this conversation would be about. As she entered Master's office, I knocked on the door

"Come in" I heard Makarov's voice. I opened the door and went in. Lucy was standing before Master's table and had sad expression. I stood beside her

"Before you ask what I want..." I cut Makarov off "I would like to say that I understand what Lucy wants to talk about, Master" Lucy shocked

"H-how? I've not said any word about it" she murmured

"Let me explain later" I replied coldly and turned to Master "I wasnt to leave the guild too" I said drily

"What?" yelled Lucy "but you just joined us" she protested. Makarov's eyes widened

"I mean not forever but about years or so, to become stronger"

"Looks like you aren't gonna tell me the main reason, right?" asked Master

"I will" I inhaled "Master, it's not like I'm blaming someone but I think you already noticed that Natsu and his team ignore us about two months. Well, because of my attitude, I'm not very surprised but for Lucy it's nor fair. She didn't do anything wrong to be ignored. I have no idea what happened with Lisanna and this guild, but to think that Lucy was just replacement of Lisanna is wrong. I understand that they are very happy that their disappeared friend came back but that don't give them permission to forget new friends"

"I understand, Mikan. If you want to leave then I won't hamper you, but I should erase guild's mark" he really erased the marks

"Master, I know it sounds like selfishness but do you know a good place where we can train?" I asked before leave his room

"The Tenrou island that belongs to Fairy Tail. No one will hampers you there"

"Thanks"

* * *

I asked Lucy to come in my room with me. We sat down and I started

"Lucy, I promised I would explain how I knew that you wanted to leave the guild. I dunno why I feel this way but I think I can trust you"

"You can believe in me"

"Very well, before I came in Fiore I was living in the country called Japan. This country is in the different world, in future where exist power called an Alice'

"What's Alice?"

"This is the power which is similar with Magic"

"So Alice is Magic?"

"No, Hana always says that Alice is different from Magic. People with Alices live in the special place called Gakuen Alice. Around this academy is created the Barrier, so no one can see what happens inside it"

"Like your Barrier Magic?"

"Actually, Barrier is an Alice. I lied when I said I'd Magic"

"So you aren't the wizard"

"I am, but let me finish the story. For some reasons I joined this academy. I've Nullification Alice which means no Alice works on me"

"That's cool. Do you have other Alices?" exclaimed Lucy

"Yes, I do. About 5 years ago, I learned that my parents studied in this academy too. Father - Izumi Yukihira had been killed before I was born and mother - Azumi Yuka was killed before my eyes" I murmured

"That must be very hard for you" whispered Lucy "mother died when I was four. It's true that father's still alive but he never really cared about me so I now what you feel"

"Dad had Nullification Alice and mom had Stealing" I continued

"She could steal Alices from people?"

"Well, she was creating Alice Stones"

"What's Alice Stone?" I took Natsume's Alice Stone (I'd it on my neck) and showed her

"That's Fire Alice Stone"

"What can you do with that?"

"If I insert this in my body, I'll be able to control fire"

"Like... Natsu?" she shivered when said his name

"I'll show you" I closed eyes and placed the stone on my chest. My hand glowed and the stone transferred in my body. I stood up and created the fire tornado around me

"Beautiful" whispered Mikan "Alices are very cool"

I sat on the bed and stole the stone again

"I've other Alice too. It's called C.S.E. which stands for Copy, Stealing, Erase. I can copy any Alice, steal them and then erase them too"

"Does it means you have evry Alice that exist in your world?"

"Well, I've them inside my body but I can steal them at any time and insert in no Alice's body" I explained "If principals of the academy hear about my new Alice I would be transferred in Dangerous Ability Class.." I held the hand "...don't interrupt. Do you remember when I joined the guild you told me that I'd to go on missions?" she nodded "the members of DA Class are doing illegal missions for the academy's sake. My friend who has Fire Alice is the most dangerous boy in the whole gakuen"

"He's that strong?"

"Difference isn't that he has fire but the limit. Alices and wizards have limits and after that they can't use their powers. He has unlimited power. In other words the Fourth Type a.k.a Lifespan Shortening Alice"

"What does it mean?"

"Even if he's injured or unconsciously, he still can use his Alice. I mean you summoned the spirit but you got knocked out, your spirit will disappear, right?" she nodded again "his fire won't disappear until it won't burn everything"

"You mentioned Lifespan Shortening Alice. What's that?"

"Every time Natsume uses his Alice, his life is shortening. In short he'll die sooner than other Alices"

"That's awkward" mumbled Lucy

"I know. That's why they chose me as his partner to nullify his Alice when it wasn't needed"

"You were taking care of him?"

"All the time until I didn't leave the academy"

"Why did you?"

"My situation was similar with yours. I mean I thought I'd good friends but looked like they hated me. Only Natsume was on my side but that was too much for me. I was a happy-go-lucky girl but they said that my cheerfulness was unnecessary"

"And you escaped like me" finished Lucy

"Right. Before I left, Hana felt the Dark Magic and Anima absorbed us. When I woke up, I was in Fiore already" Luccy hid her head in the arms

"Are you the wizard after all?" I nodded

"Requip! Fire Empress Armor!" my clothes changed into the armor that was different from Erza's. Lucy looked up at me

"You can Requip too?"

"That's my Magic but Erza's Requip is different from mine" her eyes sparkled

"That's so cool"

"Lucy, I want to give you some Alice Stones"

"What stones?" she immediately frowned

"Don't worry, you'll be able you fight better"

"You sure that's okay for no Alice?"

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen. I read that in the Alice History. This person lived happy after ever"

"Should we leave right now?" asked Lucy. I nodded "but hwat the guild will think if they saw us with the bads?"

"Leave this to me" I smirked

"I don't like that smirk" she laughed.

I started packing my things. Lucy helped me and when I left the letter to Hana, I grabbed her hand and teleported in her house. She quickly grabbed everything she needed and as soon as Hana appeared, Lucy called her landlady and told her that she was leaving. It was midnight when we sat in Magnolia train. After two days we finally arrived at the seaside. We stayed in the hotel, then hired the boat and visited the Tenrou island

* * *

**I hope you like it.**

**Next chapter will be very important so leave the review if you want to read it too XP**

**I'll try to update as soon as I'll be able**


	7. Black Mage: part I

**Previous Chapter**

_I started packing my things. Lucy helped me and when I left the letter to Hana, I grabbed her hand and teleported in her house. She quickly grabbed everything she needed and as soon as Hana appeared, Lucy called her landlady and told her that she was leaving. It was midnight when we sat in Magnolia train. After two days we finally arrived at the seaside. We stayed in the hotel, then hired the boat and visited the Tenrou island_

* * *

"And we are going to stay here?" asked Hana doubtfully as looked around and saw nothing less than the forest and the little house.

As Makarov told us, this island belonged to Fairy Tail so no one could enter it without permission. For training this kind of place was very suitable, besides it was in the middle of the ocean.

The house we had to stay had enough room so we decided to share only the morning Lucy summoned someone named Loke

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

The orange-haired, suited and glassed man appeared before our eyes

"LucY" he exclaimed "you look really beautigul today" Lucy sweat dropped

"Loke, there's no time for this" Loke pouted

"But I just complemented you" my brow twitched

"I've the favor to ask"

"Anything to my sweet master" Loke kissed her hand

"Hey!" I called him out. He blinked and looked at me, then grinned and wrapped the arm around my shoulder

"Yes, honey?" he asked in the lovely way. I smirked

"Oh, a playboy?" he nodded

"Yes, I know"

"A womanizer?"

"Yup, that's me"

"Then if you don't want to die shut the hell up and do what Lucy tells you" I grinned at him sweetly. Loke smirked

"You are weird, I like you"

"What a bad choice" I shook the head. Loke turned to Lucy

"So, Lucy, what's wrong? Why did you leave the guild?"

"We've our reasons" I cut him off

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't ignore you" he kissed my hair

"I'm not jealous, you bastard!" I rolled eyes

"Cut it out, Loke" commanded Lucy "we are here to train to get stronger. You are pretty good with hand-to-hand fight, so can you teach us?" Loke suddenly took the hand away and took serious face

"There's no problem with that "he replied coldly "if you really want me to train you..." he smirked "...prepare for hell"

"That's sounds good for me" Lucy smirked back

"Hell my ass" I laughed "let's begin...

* * *

We were training with Loke about five months. Being with him was really hell for us. He wasn't mercy us.. but I've to admit, he was the great tutor. He was teaching me fight with swords too. Even if I could Requip, I needed tutor because I couldn't train in the academy. With Strength, Speed, Sight and Mind Reading Alices Lucy was able to fight perfectly. She also learned how to open 3 gates at the same time.

One night I decided to sightseeing the island. Hana wanted to accompany me but I left her with Lucy and entered the forest alone. I went deep inside and stopped when saw the river. I drunk the water and noticed destroyed trees behind me. It looked like burnt but I wasn't sure. I stood up and went closer. I touched one and the tree immediately turned into dust. I pulled back, shocked. Then heard loud howl. I'd no idea there were wolves on this island. I ran towards the voice and gasped when heard human's voice

"No... don't come close... it's coming... it won't stop..."

Suddenly the strong wind destroyed the ground, grasses and trees around me. The wolves stopped howling. My eyes went widen. What the hell was that? Was it possible to destroy the ecosystem like this? With one wave? What was this wave? I shook the head and took careful steps ahead. I saw the shadow moved towards me in the darkness. I stopped, immediately prepared for teleport. Then I heard hiccups and sobs. This someone was crying! The shadow stopped and looked up at me. I instinctively pulled back

"Why are you here?" asked the male voice quietly :don't come close to me" I activated Sight Alice and saw the wolves, died, on the ground

"You...you killed them...?" I ran to them and checked their condition. It seemed that one was still breathing "God!" I exclaimed and immediately started healing it. The wolf opened eyes and looked at me sadly. I noticed the singly tear rolled its cheek and fell on the ground. I knew it was in the big pain but my healing wasn't helping at all. My attention had been caught by the darkened, burnt fur. I gasped. Death Curse? I swallowed and began creating Alice Stones. Lots of them appeared in my hands. But no, they weren't Alice Stones. I threw them away and placed my hands above the wolf again

"You won't be able to save it..." I looked up. The raven-haired boy about my age was standing beside me. His eyes full of tears. He was staring at the wolf that slowly closed eyes

"No, no!" I yelled "don't close them!" I believe I could heal it. After all I was able to save myself from that damned Alice so I could save its too

"Why are you trying to save i?" he asked me

"Isn't it obvious? It's still alive" I murmured

"It'll die even if you try really hard"

"Shut up" I cut it "I know what I'm doing"

"The wolf opened eyes again. Now they didn't look sad. It moved the head and licked my knee. I stopped and stroked its fur that changed into its natural color and the wounds disappeared. he slowly whined. I grinned widely and looked up at the boy

"See? I told you I could do it!" I exclaimed. His black orbs were widen. He moved the gaze from the wolf to me and asked

"How...? How did...you... do that?" I stood up, took the stones and put them in the pockets

"Once I was able to save myself from the power similar with yours" I replied coldly "why did you kill them?" his eyes teared up again

"I didn't want..." he whispered "I no longer control it"

"Control what?" I asked "who are you? I went closer him, he pulled back

"Don't come close... it's coming again... I can't stop it..." he covered ears with palms and closed eyes. I pulled away

"What are you tal..." the second wave cut me off. I twas stronger than before. It went though my body and turned everything into dust except of me. He opened eyes and stared at me in shock. Then instinctively took steps towards me and touched my hair carefully. His eyes widened again when he saw no dark spots on my skin. Suddenly he fell on me. I caught him in time and exclaimed

"Hey! You okay?" he exhaled and closed eyes "are you hurt? Hey!" it was unnecessary, he was unconsciously. I pulled him closer and teleported in the house

* * *

Lucy and Hana were talking with someone. That surprised me. The little girl with long blond hair and long pink dress was sitting on my bed. When I arrived she looked towards me and gasped

"You...? What are you...? Why is...he here?" she mumbled. I went near my bed and laid him on it. He sighed in the sleep and grabbed my hand tightly. I looked up at the girl and asked

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Lucy answered instead of her

"That's Mavis Vermilion, the first master of the Fairy Tail"

"Master?" I blinked "really?" my eyes sparkled but when I saw her frowning, they darkened again "who's he?" I looked at the lad

"Zeref..." whispered Mavis with disgust "how? How can you touch him...?" she stared at me "why are you still alive?"

"What the...? What are you talking about?" I blinked again

"Zeref is known as the Black Mage. He possesses the evil power called Death and Life Magic "she explained "no one...can go near him... How did you manage to?" she was still in shock

"That was Magic?" I asked rhetorically "Hana, explain" I told her and looked at Zeref again. He looked really peaceful, hardly noticeable smile on his lips. I stroked his bangs without realizing it. Hana started

"Lucy, do you remember when Mikan told you about DA class?" Lucy nodded "that class has the homeroom teacher named Persona. His Alice is very dangerous, known as Mark of Death. Mikan calls it Death Curse. He wears mask, rings and earrings to control this power..." I cut her off

"He killed my father with that power" Lucy winced

"Once Mikan was protecting the no Alice girl and he touched her accidentally. Mikan created Alice Stones and stole this Alice from her body. She was the second one who survived" Hana finished

"Are you saying that you were used to be dead by this power?" asked Mavis

"Looks like I've the immunity now" I laughed

"She still has this Alice Stone inside her, maybe that's why Zeref's power didn't work on her"

"Can you show me that power?" asked Mavis. I nodded

"First it gives you an illusion like it's the black flames but..." I inhaled and touched my cloak. It darkened and turned into ashes

"Mikan, stop" commanded Hana "you still haven't mastered it" I did what I was told

"It's completely the same" whispered Mavis

"Mas..." she cut me off

"Just call me Mavis"

"Oh, alright. Mavis, do you know Zeref well? Why was he on his island?"

"Zeref is more than 400 years old..." my jaw dropped

"Seriously? I yelled. Zeref shivered and took my hand closer his chest. Mavis nodded

"He's very dangerous and immortal. His powers are unlimited"

"He said he couldn't control it"

"Maybe his power is too much stronger that he lost control on it" remarked Lucy

"I wonder why did he faint"

"Did you do something to him?" asked Mavis

"I just healed the wolf he almost killed"

"How?"

"I stole that power from its body"

"You stole Magic?" Hana goggled eyes

* * *

**There's another chapter**

**Enjoy reading it XD**

**I'll update new one sooner**

**Don't forget to leave the review**


	8. Black Mage: part II

_"I just healed the wolf he almost killed"_

_"How?"_

_"I stole that power from its body"_

_"You stole Magic?" Hana goggled eyes_

* * *

"I guess?" I showed her the stones

"Since when can you do it?" asked Lucy

"I don't know" I murmured

"Does it mean that Stealing Alice steals not only Alices but Magic too?" mumbled Mavis

"Wait!" I exclaimed "do you know about Alices?"

"She told me about you before you came back" she pointed to Lucy

"Mavis.."

"Hmm?"

"You said you were... the first master?"

"Yes"

"And you are still alive?" I asked doubtfully. Mavis sweat dropped

"She's just an illusion. Only Fairy Tail's members can see her" explained Lucy

"But we no longer are Fairy Tail's members" I whispered

"Stop saying that, Miki, we;ll return to Fairy Tail"

"I wonder if they noticed that we are gone"

"It's been five months already, Miki" said Hana "of course, they would notice"

"Miki didn't mean that" refused Lucy "she means if they noticed without Makarov telling them"

"There's no time for this. It's the fact that we can see her, but first what are we gonna do to him?" I looked down at Zeref

"That's a very good question, Mikan" admitted Mavis

"Any ideas?" I asked

"First of all..." began Hana "we should sleep "she flew to the door "let's go, Lucy, leave them alone" Lucy smirked and stood up

"Have a good night, Miki" Mavis waved and disappeared with them. My jaw dropped

"You guys are so dead!" I yelled. As I cried Zeref opened one eye and raised up. I pulled back. He looked at me and when saw that he was holding my hand, he let it go immediately. He rubbed the forehead and looked around

"How are you?" I asked and sat at the table

"Where am I?" he asked back

"Don't you remember what happened?" he stood up and sat on the chair before me

"I was attacked by the wolves" he started "I killed them but one survived and you healed it.." he looked at me questioningly. I nodded

"That Magic of your.. it attacked me too but had no effect.." he winced "when you saw that you fainted..."

"Had..no effect? How?" I shrugged

"I was attacked by the power similar with this and I survived"

"Power like this? Dies someone has Death Magic?" he asked immediately

"Naah" I shook the head "it's called Mark of Death" Zeref put his arms on the tabled and reclined his head them

"How did you survive?"

"It's important to know?" I asked back

"Not really..." he whispered

"Zeref..." he looked up at me with widen eyes "that's your name, right? The infamous Black Mage with the Dark Magic..." he looked away "..I wonder, why couldn't you kill me" I sighed "that doesn't matter now" I stood up "don't you think it's stupid question but are you hungry?" for a second I saw a little smile on his lips. He shook the head

"I'm not, really"

"Well, I am so I'll eat" I took some food and sat again. Zeref was staring at me while I was eating. When I finished he he said

"I'm not feeling my Magic at all right now" I raised brows

'Am I instinctively nullifying it?'

"What do you mean?"

"You've so much power that nullifies mine easily"

"I'm that powerful?" I faked surprise

"It's not even Magic.." he looked in my eyes "are you an Alice user?" he asked suddenly. I winced

"Wh-what? What's that?"

"You are nullifier" my eyes widened

"How much do you know about it?" I grabbed his hands. He shivered at my touch

"I noticed you stole the stones from the wolf's body. You are the _thief _too"

"Once I tried to nullify someone's Magic but it failed. It's impossible that I can nullify yours"

"You are touching me now. You should be died but you are alive" Zeref took the hands away "I don't know how but you can stop me"

'What the..?'

"Why.." he started again "why aren't you running away? You should be scared of me"

"I'm not afraid of you, even if you are the Black Mage and you killed lots of people" I shrugged "I can protect myself from you" Zeref smiled hardly noticeably

"It's been long time since I talked with someone"

"Yeah" I nodded "400 years are too long time"

"You know that you aren't the only one Alice here?"

"The girl who leaved with me has Alices too"

"She has Alice Stones and not Alices"

"Wha..what does it me.." I shook the head "that doesn't matter now" I stood up again "I've no idea what to do with you. Besides I've to train tomorrow" I sighed

"Why are you training?" his sudden question surprised me

"To be strong"

"Only because of that?"

"Umm... to protect people who's important to me"

"Alices and Magic... don;t you think you are too strong?"

"I don't want to use my power for offence but for defence"

"Differently from me" finished Zeref

"I won't believe that you wanted to kill people from the start. It's not your fault that you've this Magic, besides you can't control it" Zeref sighed and closed eyes

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Mikan, why?"

"Tangerine, huh..? You've pretty name" he smiled "Cherry"

"Thanks but don't call me that"

"What Magic do you have?"

"Requip"

"Only that?"

"I can fight with my Alices too" I said coldly

"Can you destroy those stones" he pointed to the Magic Stones on the bed

"I can erase them"

"I'll bu no one will be able to use them except me" I remarked

"Destroy them" he repeated stubbornly

"Okay, okay" I shrugged and did what I was told. When I was done, I sensed his presence behind me "what the..?" all of sudden I felt damned sleepy. I felt myself falling down into his arms. He caught me and whispered

"You'll be fine"

After that familiar darkness greeted me and held the hand out... I took it...

* * *

**Wait for the next chapter XD**

**I've to warn I'm leaving the city and I don't have the internet where I am going**

**So I won't be able to update about one month**

**I'm very sorry about this**

**Please leave the review**

**I hope you liked it XD XD**


End file.
